


Love, Felix

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, First Time, Gay, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Meta, Metafiction, Oral Sex, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Love, Victor revolves around Victor's questions about his sexuality, but this story revolves around Felix and the burning desire he seems to have gotten for Victor after attending the Stoplight party.
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Felix Weston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Love, Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place after the Stoplight party in season one of the 2020 Hulu series.

Victor and Felix parted ways once they were safely inside their apartment building. Felix had a gnawing in the pit of his stomach, strengthening with every step he took in the opposite direction of Victor. He even turned and looked back, but Victor was already gone. 

Felix wasn't that sleepy once he finally got all the black marker marks off his face. The basketball team, well, just about everyone drew on his face while he was passed out at the Stoplight Party. He thought he must have embarrassed Victor. 

That's where Felix's energy came from. The nap. Maybe Victor was still awake. Victor was such a sweet guy. Felix hesitated and wondered if he suddenly spawned feelings for Victor. Felix pictured Victor in his basketball jersey and slipping down his shorts. He tried to imagine what existed between Victor's muscular thighs and got an erection. 

Felix rubbed himself, while thinking about Victor without his Jersey while playing basketball with the whole school in the stands. Felix pulled his cock out. He imagined being seated in the stands and no one noticing his cock out or that Victor was naked. Felix jerked off, as a nude Victor ran laps up and down the court. Felix imagined Victor smiling up at him and came like never before. 

Felix was standing in his room when he freely shot cum everywhere. Felix caught his breath and cleaned up his mess. Felix really wanted more time with Victor. 

Felix fumbled for his walkie talkie, hit the button and whispered, "Victor, are you up?" Felix felt marooned in the silence. He felt isolated. Maybe he should have gone to sleep. 

The static popped and Victor, sounding kinda sleepy, asked, "What's up? Everything alright?" 

Felix's face lit up. "I'm good, I'm good. How are you?" 

"Good. Good. Oh. I got a job at the coffee shop." 

"Wow! That's great. Do you think your parents would mind if I. I mean, Victor, I'm kinda wired and really want to hang out with you more." 

"Okay?" Victor waried. 

Felix whispered into the walkie talkie, "I'm so sorry. I'm outside. I guess I could wait. Or is it unlocked?" 

"Felix, wait. I'm coming." 

Felix tried entering Victor's front door, but it was locked. "It's locked." Victor's dad opened the door. "It's your dad." 

"Hi." Victor's dad did not look pleased. 

Victor and Felix sat in Victor's room. "It's so nice of your dad to give us some of his beer, because you didn't drink any at the party." Felix guzzled a beer. 

"Yeah, this is too weird." Victor looked at the bottle in his hand. "The fridge was a bit full." 

"Are you going to try it?" 

"I don't know." 

"I already finished mine." Felix burped. "Have you ever thought about guys?" 

"What?" Victor was shocked Felix would ask him such a thing. 

"Hear me out. I don't know, man. You're so nice. You're very nice. You're very athletic and attractive. You are. I think I'm crushing on my first guy and it's you. Take your clothes off." 

"You take your clothes off. Wait. I'm not gay." Victor lied, or actually it's currently still undecided. 

"I'm sorry. I just want to know and see." Felix licked his lips, but it was more like his tongue was trying to catch saliva exiting his mouth. 

"Felix, lower your voice." 

"Victor, let me see it. Maybe touch it. I want to touch it. Taste it. Feel it inside me." Felix blushed and said, "Please, don't freak out. Drink your beer. And then, we can discuss butts, balls, and bananas." 

Victor smiled and took a sip. It was cold and robust. It wasn't cheap beer. Victor liked it and took another sip. He kept eye contact with Felix, as Felix stood up with an erection in his pants. 

"I'm sorry." Felix spun in a circle and said, "I should." 

"No." 

"No?" 

"See?" 

Victor showed Felix he had an erection in his shorts too. Felix knelt. Victor made his cock bounce inside his black boxer briefs. Felix rubbed up Victor's hairy legs, laughed and said, "Here we go." Felix kissed Victor's thighs, smelled Heaven, chuckled to himself and pulled down Victor's underwear. 

Victor balanced his beer and said, "Felix, be careful." 

Victor's cock was slightly bigger than Felix's. Victor was hairy. Felix gripped Victor's erect cock, as Victor sipped beer and watched. Felix jerked Victor off. Victor liked it, but he secretly wanted to see Felix's cock. 

"Felix?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Stand up." Victor sipped more beer and sat the bottle on the floor.

Felix released Victor's cock, letting it smack Victor's fit abdomen. Felix stood as instructed and moved Victor's beer from the floor to the nightstand. His cock flexed, bursting to be released, as Victor lowered Felix's pants. Felix's cock bounced and flexed, once Victor removed Felix's pants. Victor jerked Felix's cock. Felix teetered on the edge of shooting his load unencumbered. 

"Victor." Felix softly moaned and said, "It's really close." 

Victor jerked Felix faster and said, "Let it go." 

"Okay." 

Victor jerked himself and licked Felix's wet cockhead. Felix moaned. Victor licked up Felix's salty shaft. He kissed and licked Felix's balls that weren't too small for his shaft. Victor licked lower than his balls. Felix seemed to like it. Victor licked around Felix's cockhead, because Felix's cock twitched and precum bubbled up. 

"Oh, Victor." Felix was determined not to orgasm. His face went stern. 

Victor's lips widened. He slowly put his mouth around Felix's adamant cockhead. Victor blew Felix. He put Felix's whole cock in his mouth and sucked. Victor moved his suctioning lips along the length of Felix's cock. Felix couldn't withstand Victor's lovely, pressuring lips and shot his load. 

"Victor, I can't hold it. I'm sorry. Ohh. Oh, no. Oh. Mmm. Oh, man. Uhh." Felix watched Victor swallow. Felix poured and quaked. 

Victor smiled, wiped his mouth and saw Felix's reaction. Felix couldn't believe Victor swallowed. Victor quickly said, "I heard it's a great source for protein." 

Felix took a moment to calm himself. His heart raced. "I don't think that's entirely true." Felix took a deep breath. 

"I think the trick is to hope it shoots over the taste buds." 

Felix looked down at Victor, grabbed Victor's beer, handed it to him and said, "Something to wash it down." Felix knelt, held Victor's cock again and said, "I don't know." 

"You gonna research?" Victor played. 

Felix laughed and said, "I guess I'm supposed to procure your semen now. I don't know about swallowing it." 

"God, Felix, you don't have to." Victor smiled and said, "It tasted pretty great." 

Felix stroked Victor's ever firm, youthful and attention hungry erection. Victor could tell Felix didn't really want to put his mouth on him. Victor enjoyed Felix's fascination. Victor put Felix's other hand under his balls and down further. 

"You want me to finger your butt?" 

"God, Felix, turn your brain off. Stop questioning everything. You're ruining the moment." 

"No, no, no. I am so ready to do it, I just wanted a wee bit of confirmation before I started rummaging in ye bum." Felix jerked Victor, while he sucked his middle finger on his other hand and pushed it partly through. 

Victor said, "Yeah, I'm going to ignore the accent. Yeah, Felix." Victor moaned. "Push it deeper." 

"Okay." Felix wanted to drop the accents and please Victor. He moved his finger partly out and pushed it in till his fist met taint. He spit on his finger and pushed it inside Victor's ass. 

"Oh, Felix. Yeah. Oh, Felix." Victor tossed his head side to side. He wasn't pretending. Victor had experience fingering himself, but no one else has ever done it to him. "Felix." 

"Yes." 

"Are you hard?" 

"Yes." The finger motion was killing him. He thought he was going to bust a nut when he really got going. 

"Felix, come here." Victor pulled Felix's hands away from him, pulled Felix up, faced him, straddled him and pointed Felix's erection at his hole and asked, "Are you ready for school?" 

"What?" Felix got confused, as Victor's legs pushed him closer and his cockhead to breach Victor's asshole. Felix pushed his cock into thirsty Victor and asked, "Why'd you say that about school? Am I ready for school? Like my mom if she actually got me ready for school like the old days." Felix had his whole hog inside of Victor. 

Victor's face contorted and he said, "It was a horrible attempt at humor. My bad." 

"If this was some short story, or erotica. And you say something like that. It's like a great place to end the story, because it's like someone's trying to wake me up for school and that I dreamed this whole thing. I'm not really ravishing your virgin behind." 

"Felix. Oh, man. Uh. Uhh." Victor's cock shot come without any supervision. Victor grabbed his cock and jerked, as Felix really did ravish his behind. Virgin or not. 

"I'm not dreaming?" Felix became extremely cheerful. 

"No." Victor sounded pained and exhausted, but asked, "Did you come?" 

"Wait, wait, wait. Is this an erotic short story?" 

"Felix, damn." Victor laughed at Felix. 

"If this is a story and not for real, then make me come." 

"Either way you're going to come." Victor laughed even harder at Felix. "You're pumping your dick in me." 

"Is now okay?" 

"Yes. Go for it, silly." Victor ached and smiled. 

"Inside." 

"What are you waiting for?" 

"You want to listen to.." Felix fell forward and came, while fucking deep into Victor's sparsely hairy asshole. "Uhh. Oh, Victor, I tried holding it." 

"Oh, I feel it." 

Felix pulled out of Victor, as his cock kept firing between them. Victor looked just as deep into Felix's eyes and kissed him. Felix puckered and kissed Victor as well. 

"You want to sleep here tonight?" 

Felix put his arm behind Victor and they fell asleep curled up and naked, with come soaked sheets Victor planned to worry about later. Felix kissed Victor's forehead before he finally closed his eyes and dreamed a dream.

FIN.. for now.


End file.
